Travelling apparatuses that detect posture information using a gyro sensor, an acceleration sensor or the like and perform drive control based on the posture information that has been detected are known. Among these travelling apparatuses, inverted two-wheeled vehicles that control driving wheels by use of a posture control model of an inverted pendulum are known. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-30436 discloses, for example, an inverted two-wheeled vehicle that can be moved forward or backward or turned by a rider moving his/her centroid forward or backward or inclining the handle to the right or left.